


hairy gifts

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Ellie meets a hairy surprise at the foot of her desk. Who is responsible?





	hairy gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from the episode where Nick and Ellie are watching a model of a building, she tells Nick that with a place like this she would have a puppy

Ellie frowned when she heard a kind of moan. I look over at McGee, he just raised an eyebrow and went back to work. Ellie shook her head, her head was making a bad pass.

Ellie went back to work, _the reports would not be filled alone_. also expected to take some time to be comfortable at home. So he put his hands in motion, typing quickly and accurately, recording the chime that came from McGee's table.

"So.." McGee showed his head towards Nick's absent position

Ellie sighed with resiganacion, shrugged her shoulders sighing "What do you want me to say ... is a box of suspects"

McGee laughed as he returned to type "And tell it, the great Nick Torres did well to face Gibbs .. Uff I thought I was going to see blood .."

"Hey, it's not funny," Bishop rebuked.

McGee gave him a look

"Ok, you win ... yes it was .. but the poor guy was nervous" Ellie defended him with a silly smile on her lips, she still had trouble accepting that less than two months ago she and Nick had made their relationship official the others, and Gibbs had given them his blessing.

"So how's the move going?" McGee inquired.

Ellie growled. Moving was a horror. Ellie did not remember very well how everything had started. If she was organized, for God's sake. Moving with Nick Torres was crazy

"I do not even mention it ... I run the risk of living in a place full of pilates and weights ..." she grumbled.

A scream alarmed her, McGee raised her eyebrow .. Ellie stopped in the middle of her diatribe, a bark and a whimper came .. She frowned, McGee rose from his post

"What was that?"

Ellie shook her head "I do not know ..." she went to stand up when she hit a box, McGee came to her side "It's a box ..."

"He has something inside," McGee said, leaning over to take a look.

Ellie tucked a tuft behind her ear tilting her head, proceeded to open the box .. gasping when she caught a hairy golden triver

 "What ... is that ..." McGee almost jumped when she saw the little puppy with a bow and a scarf  
Ellie stiffened, "I think she has something here ..." I gasp when I saw that there was a name on the scarf (Cookie) I purse my lips before laughing

"cookie?" McGee was incredulous "who left it here ..."

Ellie tilted her head .. I looked at the box, there was a note with a horrible and familiar calligraphy .. ** _/ You said you wanted to have a pet .. I know you get along well.One PEACE OFFERING Nick Torres /_**

Ellie laughed before hugging the puppy, there was no doubt that they would be great. his heart contracted with emotion.

"It's Nick's ... for me" he showed the puppy to McGee who pulled the little furry away

"Eh .. no thanks ... I prefer to give roses and poetry before those .." I sneeze

Ellie stood up with the puppy, hugged him once more, while thinking about how to thank Nick when he got home.

"I think I will go home ... it will be all for today, this little friend and I have to know each other"

"Cute.."

 

 

((()))  ((()))  ((()))  ((())))   ((())) ((()))  ((()))  ((()))  ((())))   ((())) ((()))  ((()))  ((()))  ((())))   ((()))
    
    
        
    
        
    
    

When Ellie arrived at a house she ran into Nick carrying some boxes of Pizzas, she tilted her head, left the puppy on the floor and went to the pizzas

 

"That is for me?" I drop the keys on a table.

 Nick interposed between her and the food "Nick!"

 he smiled mockingly and claimed his lips "It seems you found my gift ..." he whispered against her lips, she hugged him smiling

 "Peace offering, you want to say ..." I playfully whistle him in the chest

"No .. no no ..." Nick denied with a finger, his smile was still on his lips "The peace offering are those delights" pointing to the pizzas

"So Cookie is a gift?"

"Say you want one ... so ..." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

 she pushed him "Do you really remember that?"

 "I remember everything about you, Ellie ..." he came back to her, this time he caressed her cheek with his fingers, Ellie's gaze settled firmly on his eyes, she stood on tiptoe and it was she who claimed her lips in a kiss.

 

They both melted into the kiss, with intensity, dedication and passion.

 

"I loved your gift ..." she whispered smiling, Nick kissed her on the head before separating from her "But."

Nick stopped short, closing his eyes waiting for a discussion on the things of the move. he turned to her waiting for the debate "But?"

 

Ellie grinned. "But it's time to eat those pizzas!" They both laughed, he took her hand taking her with him


End file.
